Command Center
__TOC__ Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP Appearance Progression States of Repair Command Center Thorium Capacity Construction & Upgrade Level Limits Additional Functions The Command Center also give the Player access to several other Game Functions which are accessed through the "Right Click" Menu. Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Command Center received the ability to be upgraded to Level 7 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014. *The Command Center received the ability to be upgraded to Level 6 in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012. *The Command Center added the Set Nickname Function in the Game Update of Apr 19, 2012 . *The Command Center was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of WC on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Info *The Command Center releases the greatest number of Last Stand Defenders of any Building '''upon its destruction. *The ''Command Center is the only Building on a Rogue Base 'that is required to be destroyed in order for that Rouge Base to be considered Fully Destroyed. Following the end of the attack in which the Command Center is destroyed the Rogue Base will be removed from the 'World Map. **The are a few exceptions in which the Rogue Base must have all Buildings destroyed to be Fully Destroyed they are: ***A Rogue Fortress Base such as the Boss Base. ***The Level 45 Shadow Ops 'Target Base such as the 'Armored Corps Level 45. ***The Verkraft Thorium Compound & Arctic Challenge Base . ***A Special Event Base during Special Events such as the Outpost, Fortress Compound and Spire. *Destroying the '''''Command Center of a standard Rogue Base ( not including the above listed ) will also trigger the Resource Draw, a random drawing for a Special Op or Bonus Resources. Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Rogue Faction Command Centers Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *Is there any plan to release a new CC level w/ more platforms. **''The first easy question. Yes!'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) *Will we see a base size upgrade on next cc upgrade? **''It is absolutely one of the options we’re considering to mitigate the proliferation of buildings and the increased number of barricades.'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links Click Expand to View Additional External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Introducing Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Level 7 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Command Center 7 Discussion ( Official ) - Level 7 CC Discussion Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Patch Notes, Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Patch Notes that include Level 7 CC release. *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name ( Official ) - '''Relative Information Gallery - Upgrade Messages ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.'' CC-Lv2-MessageBox.png|Level 2 Message CC-Lv3-MessageBox.png|Level 3 Message CC-Lv5-MessageBox.png|Level 5 Message CC-Lv6-MessageBox.png|Level 6 Message CC-Lv7-MessageBox.png|Level 7 Message Gallery - Misc ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.' CC-LeftClickMenu-Lv6-Below.png|Left Click Menu Levels 1 thru 6 CC-LeftClickMenu-Lv-7.png|Left Click Menu Level 7 - No Blitz CC-LeftClickMenu-Lv-7-WithBlitz.png|Left Click Menu Level 7 - With Blitz CC-Footprint-2.jpg|Footprint ( 8 x 8 ) CC-RogueBase-Icon.png|The Command Center As Seen On A World Map Rogue Base Icon Gallery - Animated CC-Free-Upgrade.gif|Free Upgrade for Returning Players After a Long Absence from WC Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:A to Z